Dan War
} The Dan War was a major war between France and Spain about who shall control the Dan River. In Europe the French and Spanish armies also fought in the War of the Oranges (1793-1795). The war was not effected by the reign of Napoleon and the war just continued in Dania. The Treaty was signed in Eloj on March 11, 1803 only 2 months before the Napoleonic Wars in Europe. France invaded Spanish Dania and splitted the colony into two parts: Cabezaro in the north and Persom in the south. The Spanish prevented the collapse of the colony by pushing into the weaker French flanks. French West Dania expanded after the war and got control over a large part of the Dan. Name The war is named after the river Dan. The river was the main reason to go to war. The Third Franco-Spanish War can also be used to refer to the war. Background During French Revolution, the French needed more supplies. The colonies in Dania were profitable but small and the West French Danian colony had no access to the Dan River. The Dan River was important for trade and was in the hands of the Spaniards since the expeditions of Santiago Zoido and Luz Morterero. The War First skirmishes The French army under Émilien Desjardins invaded Spanish Dania and took settlements of El Ojo and Puerto Luiz. France also attack Spanish forces in the south from the East French Dania colony. The plan was to connect the two colonies. Death of Desjardins In 1799, France was crushing the Spanish forces and took control over major forts. Desjardins planned to invade Persom and take over the most important city of Spain and might enforce a victory. The plans did not go through because Desjardins was murdered in the battle of Fort Santiago north of Persom. Nicolas Bourseiller took over his duties and rejected the plans. Spanish response After the lost battles of Puerto Luiz and Santa Maria, the Spanish led by Ricardo Arnal fled to San Pedro and waited for the French army to come to the city. The French army didn't stand a chance when arriving and they soon fled. After the lost of much of the Dan River, Spain wanted peace and create a sort of Union to let both colonies use the river. Battle of Ararca After the failed battle of San Pedro, French troops fled north. The fort of Ararca was still in Spanish hands and strategic enough for the french to attack it. After news of the battle arrived in San Pedro, Ricardo Arnal rushed to Ararca. The battle was the bloodiest of the war and Arnal died after being shot by French mulition. After a week both sides agreed to a ceasefire and peace talks were held. Peace talks in El Ojo Both France and Spain offered for peace and made a plan so they both could use the river to their advantage. New borders were drown and some settlements and forts gained by France were handed back to Spain. The border is still in use today. Aftermath The French quickly settled in the gained area especially along the Dan River. Cities like Champ-Axe, Arzez and Sanktre were founded. Some former Spanish settlements were renamed like Eloj and Nemours. For Spain it was to reach the Northern part, they still could but less often due to French monitoring. In 1825 the Likavra Atacantes started a Revolt agianst Spain. It resolted in a war and in 1830 Danian State was created. Category:Wars